This invention relates to a superheterodyne receiver such as an FM receiver that is controlled to effect reception with minimum distortion at all times.
It is known distortion in a superheterodyne receiver such as an FM receiver occurs at the intermediate frequency bandpass filter and the demodulator. This distortion occurs even at steady state and, furthermore, it fluctuates with changes in the ambient temperature of the receiver. Heretofore, various locking mechanisms for controlling this distortion have been employed so that the received frequency does not change. However, these means have not been sufficient in that reception cannot be made with minimum distortion at all times.